The Boy Who Lived
by Tupz
Summary: Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived. Set in the years after Hogwarts, this story explores the entwining destinies of 2 different people and how their fate drove them apart but also how their love for eachother never faltered.
1. Merely an Introduction

**The Boy Who Lived**

**Authors Note: **This story takes place after the 7th book by J.K.R. Although not revealing many aspects of what occurs in the final book of the series, it would help to know what happened to fully understand this story. And so I just wanted to warn you that some may find spoilers in what follows, and I encourage you not to read any further if you do not want the final book ruined for you before you read it yourself.

* * *

It has been many years since I rode the crimson steam train from Platform 9¾ to the station at Hogsmeade and long since the carriages drawn by invisible creatures amazed me. The sight of the ornate castle in all its grandeur loomed up in front of you as you drew closer to the gates, never ceased to astonish as you drew breath at its magnificence and beauty. When you saw it, and I know it was the same for many other students, you felt as if you'd finally returned home again after a long struggle to return.

Tugging at your heart was the yearning to be within its dorms, classrooms and Great Hall. All were familiar; all held memories that would be with you forever. To many, Hogwarts was their home, place of comfort, educational institute, place of escape. But overall, every student had one thing in common; an overwhelming sense of patriotism to a mass of sandstone bricks, metal armour statues, secret rooms, dank dungeons, Professors, amazing creatures of the forest, extensive Quidditch grounds and even the resident ghosts. All of which combined to hold ones sense of patriotism to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hogwarts has seen many an icon of the Wizarding world pass through in walls from first year to graduation in seventh year. Having its fair share of heroes, dark lords, academics, sporting stars and celebrities, Hogwarts never saw as great an era than that of the Boy Who Lived.

There is not one person in the Wizarding world today who does not know of the Boy Who Lived, or as I came to know him - Harry James Potter. His trademark lightning-bolt scar, shock of brown unruly hair and emerald green eyes that hid behind round black spectacles. He was the saviour of the Wizarding world from a Dark Lord known as Voldemort, he went on to become a famous Quidditch player claiming the seeker and team captain positions. He rallied behind the Ministry and lead wars against other uprising Dark Lords. There was even talk of him becoming Minister for Magic, but you will later learn of his downfall that took him far away from that opportunity.

Harry was followed and supported by myself and two others through everything he experienced, for he needed his closest friends as we were his only family. There were times that one if not all of us fell out with Harry, or were separated not because we wanted to but because it was forced upon us and impossible to regroup. I have been witness to lives Harry has ended, friendships he has terminated, loved ones he has lossed, decisions good and bad that he has made, emotions he has experienced, and greatest of all - hearts he has broken.

And so, I wish to put quill to paper in order to document all my dealings with the Boy Who Lived, for a true and sincere account of his manner and person. I have never spoke of these things, and so transferring my memories onto paper lifts a great burden from my chest. These sheets will come with me to grave, it will not be a wasted effort but a mere release that will allow me to move on into the next world for I know my time is near.

What follows is not a love story, nor will it end with 'happily ever after'. You will never see me wed to the man I love, nor become the mother of his children. But you will learn, how our love never faltered in all our strange and wonderful changes of circumstance, and how our love would be greater and stronger than if we ever had married. And so, dear reader, I warn that if you think a happy ending makes a good story, then now is the time to desist from reading any further.

And so my story begins, and what you have just read - is merely an introduction.


	2. The Beginning

It is not my purpose to recount the years we spent together at Hogwarts. For I am sure you already know of our adventures there. The inseparable trio graduated from their seventh year without many of their friends, of whom were lost in the Great Battle of Hogwarts that year. Many changes were being made within the Wizarding world in order to return normality after a long war against Lord Voldemort. Kingsley Shaklebolt, appointed temporary Minister for Magic, was voted to become the permanent Minister. Professor McGonagall was offered the position of Headmistress of Hogwarts, which she readily accepted with great honour and pride.

There was a lot of work to do to have our lives set back on track, homes and buildings needed to be rebuilt and restored, families needed to reconcile with and support one another, systems of financial, medical and individual support needed to be created and better working relationships between humans, animals and other magical creatures needed to be reinforced.

Hogwarts was one of the first places to be restored, as it was prioritised as a symbol of normality and comfort that would help collate wizarding children and give a form of stability to them and their families. Hogwarts was ready to open its doors to students within weeks, allowing for Harry's year to complete and pass their N.E.W.T.s.

That first Christmas after Harry, Ron and Hermione graduated from Hogwarts is imprinted in my mind and will be forever. Instead of staying at Hogwarts, I returned home, as I was the only Weasley left in school, and everyone I wanted to be with were there. Being the youngest and only girl of my siblings, I was always doted upon and spoilt but I looked up to all my dear brothers. I believed them to be the greatest beings on the planet, I admired them all and in each their own ways were my mentors. Ron for loyalty to his friends, Percy for his persistence to achieve, Charlie for his bravery, Bill for his courage to be different and the twins; Fred and George for their ability to always see the lighter and brighter aspects in life.

That year we sat down to a Christmas dinner in my families home at The Burrow without many of our friends and family that had become regulars at our table over the past few years. Although this year we warmly welcomed new comers to our table, people who would be special friends to us for many years to come.

This was the first time since Harry, Ron and Hermione graduated 6 months earlier that I had gotten to spend some time with them. They'd been busy since the final battle against Voldemort earlier in the year. Working with the Ministry, returning to 12 Grimmauld Place to aid Harry in restoring the Black household, that was now his home. Harry had also been playing a great role in looking after Teddy Lupin, his godson.

I was now a few months into my final year of Hogwarts, and I'd never felt so alone. I no longer had my dearest brother Ron there when I needed him. I didn't have Hermione's guidance and female companionship when I needed it. And worst of all, I could no longer sneak looks of longing at my one true love. From the very first moment I met him at the Burrow, I was breath taken. At first I believed it to be the fact that he was so famous and I was so shy, yet I admired him. But the closer he became to Ron, the closer he and I became. We conversed in the common room of an evening, we'd laugh together, we'd go to Hogsmeade together, and spend our holidays together. Although I had to share many of these times with Ron and Hermione, there were moments when we were alone. And in these greatest moments, however brief, a connection was made that only blossomed ten fold for every second we were not together.

He broke my heart once but I know he did it to protect me. It only made my love for him grow stronger. There was a time that I became worried that I had lost him forever, but he eventually came back to me, assuring me that his heart was always mine. It seemed as if it were to become the perfect happy ending, Hermione and Ron together, Harry and I together, we'd all be friends, our children would be friends and forever we would be one large family sharing holidays, birthdays, triumphs and downfalls. But I soon learned that any form of happiness involving Harry Potter was never truly possible, for it never lasted.

After our Christmas dinner, everyone broke off to relax in the lounge room, open presents by the fireplace, nap in their bedrooms, or for us younger ones – stroll in the garden. As we all rugged up and went through the side gate into the vast fields beyond the house, I noticed Ron take Hermione's hand and they walked off in their own direction. It was small things like this, a touch or a kind word that made Ron and Hermione's relationship seem so special. They weren't how I, as an impressionable teenager, dreamt of being with my boyfriend. But I was fascinated by their unchanging affections for each other, in their subtleties, made their bond grow everyday. Although they did not always get along, Hermione explained to my naivety, that it was their similarities that drew them together and their differences that kept that passion alive.

As Bill, Charlie, Percy and George headed back towards the house, I wandered aimlessly towards the field of wheat that swayed gently in the wind. I loved this field in both summer and winter, for I believed these to be the times that it was most beautiful. In the winter, the snow lay in clumps at the base of the wheat stalks. Feathery and soft, the snow lay in contrast to the dry and brittle wheat stalks that made the wind whistle gently as it flowed across the hills. As I walked I allowed my hands to run across the tips of the wheat stalks that rose to the height of my waist.

I heard the crunching of fresh snow behind me and I turned to be faced with Harry, standing with his hands in his pockets with his sweet slow smile across his lips.

"Harry," I breathed as steam from my warm breath escaped into the crisp winter afternoon air.

"Hey Ginny. Do you mind if I walk with you a bit?" A small smile crept across my face as Harry came up beside me, offering his arm. Linking mine in his, we walked slowly amongst the wheat crops.

"How's McGonagall and the other Professors at Hogwarts?" Taken back slightly by his odd choice of topic and my disappointment, it took me a while to conjure up a response.

"Oh, they're all good, always enquiring after you, Ron and Hermione. Professor McGonagall is doing an excellent job. I couldn't think of anyone better for the position, other than Dumbledore himself." Harry smiled and my heart melted against the bitter cold of the evening. Harry stopped walking, and taking my hands in his turned to face me.

"Ginny… I - " He broke off, he seemed to be conjuring up courage. My Harry, the bravest wizard of our time, struggling to find courage to speak made my head swirl as desire and my fondness for him grew due to his single facial expression. "Ginny, I've wanted to tell you for so long… Tell you how I feel about you. But I had to protect you, from Voldemort and from my own stupidity. You are so young and so fragile; I didn't want to hurt you, as I know I did to Ron and Hermione in the last few years. But now, I'm free; I'm me again. I've been working so hard the last few months to arrange myself somewhere to live, researching a career for myself, assisting the Ministry repairing and restoring everything Voldemort destroyed… all in the hopes to once again be happy. But I know, I'll never truly be happy again… if I don't have you."

I didn't know what to say, I was suddenly breathless and I went weak at the knees. Everything I ever wanted, everything I dreamt of Harry saying to me, was coming true. I felt as if I was dreaming again, and this was a horrible nightmare taunting me. This can't be happening, why would Harry be saying these things to me? I had so utterly convinced myself for so long that I was no longer noticed by Harry as a person to love, but merely his best friends little sister. I remember, even now these many years since, the icy sting of tears running down my freckled cheeks. Touching my hand to my cheek, I realised I was crying. I fell to my knees in the snow and Harry was immediately on his knees in front of me.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. You weren't expecting – you don't feel…" I began to smile, and taking his face in my hands I kiss his lips softly.

"You have no idea how long, I have waited for you to say that…"

"Ginny, I love you. I love you as a man loves a woman. As a hero loves his heroine. And if you were just to tell me, that you love me as well, you would make me happier than any words or actions could describe." In the tiniest voice I could muster from within, I whispered that I did indeed love him too, and that I was only ever truly happy in the brief moments we spent together.

"Ginny Weasley – I never want to lose you again." With that, Harry took me in his arms, kissing my forehead, my eyelids, my nose and my lips, and we stayed in each others embrace for as long as took the snow to melt through our layers of clothing and drench our undergarments.

Harry and I were finally together. Our love for each other would make us inseparable. We would have our own personal jokes and subtle affectionate touches, like Hermione and Ron. My fairytale dream had come true.


	3. A Fairytale Ending

However a fairytale ending of happiness in love and relationships was never on the cards for Harry Potter. It took me many years of heartache to learn this lesson. Especially since my destiny was now entwined with his.

Upon returning to the Burrow, Harry left my side and went to join Ron by the fireplace. I didn't really take any notice of that simple gesture, but now in my later years I blame my naivety and that fact that love truly is blind. After a few moments, Ron turned around to address the people in the living room.

"Everyone, Harry and I have an announcement." Ron looked to Harry for encouragement and he gave it to him with a small smile. "Harry and I have decided to go travelling." There was silence in the room. I looked to my mother, then to Charlie and then to Hermione who seemed to have shrunk back into the corner of the room.

"B-but, Ron! Why, why do you want to travel?" Stuttered my father.

"Harry and I are free now, we want some independence. So we thought it'd be a great idea to jump on our brooms and go wherever we felt inclined to go." My fathers hand had raised to his mouth, a gesture he always did when he was worried or thinking. He slowly turned and began to pace the room. I looked to my mother now, whose eyes were welling with tears.

"So, when do you plan to leave and more importantly, return?" Charlie now spoke up. It was Harry who answered.

"We were thinking of leaving in the next week or so. As for returning, we didn't really have a set date. I suppose, when we've seen all the sights we've wanted and when we feel as if we've been liberated by the experience?" Suddenly the emotions pent up inside my mother exploded.

"Ron how could you! Being so inconsiderate! We have just lost a son! And now, you want to go away, for however many years! Doing as you please. Don't you think it's been hard enough on all of us, losing one son? Now you want to go and leave me without two sons!? How am I supposed to know you're all right? How am I supposed to know you'll ever return!?" I could tell Ron was clearly taken back, but defiance was building up in his eyes. And I knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

I could tell Harry was avoiding making eye contact with me, and he had every reason to. Having made his proclamation of love to me only moments earlier, he had never mentioned this to me. I was hurt. And as I looked to Hermione, hiding in the shadows of the back of the room, I knew instantly that she already knew about Ron and Harry's announcement. I had been deeply wounded. None of them had confided in me what they planned to do. And it just made me realise, that I would never be part of their little click. It would always be Harry, Ron and Hermione. And occasionally, they would have to include Ginny, or save Ginny or baby-sit Ginny. The taste of Harry on my lips only moments ago had been so sweet, and now it had turned sour. I was angry, but I felt my guard weaken; my lip tremble and I needed to find a seat fast.

George, my darling George, came to my rescue.

"Ginny, would you like to join me de-gnoming the garden?" I smiled weakly up at him and as I followed him into the garden I realised everyone else had scattered too, leaving only my parents, Hermione, Ron and Harry in the room. I knew George had realised I needed assistance; (he was always very attentive to my delicate nature), but I also knew that we needed to excuse ourselves from the room so a private "discussion" could be had.

George and I wandered the small side garden, with no real intention of de-gnoming. We didn't talk much, but there was a silent agreement between us to keep quiet so we may hear the argument inside. No matter how much noise we could've made – I'm sure the yells of Ron and my parents would drown it out.

There was a loud bang from the other side of the house, George seemed to know what it meant and he took off in a run. George had long legs and managed to reach the other side of the house a lot faster than I. There, by the garden shed stood Harry and Hermione, holding three broomsticks. Moments later, Ron emerged from the house, dragging his trunk along behind him. And immediately, it dawned on me. They were leaving. And they were not going to return. Harry's eyes drifted to mine, his stare long and fierce but apologetic. I looked away, not able to hold his gaze. Ron thumped his trunk to the ground and I ran to him, wrapping my tiny ineffectual arms halfway round his torso. He almost seemed to melt, his anger dying away turning into affection – loss and sadness.

"Gin – I'm going to stay with Harry… There's no way I can live under this roof for the next two weeks." My heart lifted.

"So, you aren't going to leave – straight away? I can still see you?" Ron's mouth twisted up into a slight smile.

"Was that all you were worried about? Not seeing me ever again after this moment?" My cheeks flushed slightly, and I buried my face into his chest and muttered – "Maybe." He laughed at me then, and with one final squeeze, he let me go and returned to his broom.

Harry and Ron mounted their brooms, but Hermione ran to me clasping my hands in hers, kissed them smiling to me slightly before returning to mount her broom and take off with Harry and Ron. I watched, with silent tears escaping my eyes and glistening down my cheeks in the afternoon sun, as the love of my life flew off into the distance without a backward glance.


	4. House Arrest

The following day in the Weasley household was silent, awkward with a high tension hanging in the air. No one dared speak of Harry, Hermione or Ron in front of Mum, Dad, Charlie or Percy. Bill and Fleur had returned to their Shell Cottage. Percy was due to return to his small flat in London in a few days along with Charlie heading back to Romania to work. Which would leave only myself with Mum in the house as George spent most of his time now at his joke shop in Diagon Alley, and Dad worked long hours at the Ministry.

I was confined to the house, my mother being overly maternal due to the lack of children still residing at The Burrow. I had to endure the imprisonment for my two-week stay at The Burrow during the Christmas break from Hogwarts. I was beginning to wish I'd stayed behind at Hogwarts with many of my other friends.

It had been but 5 days since the catastrophe of Christmas Day, when I woke to a relatively sunny New Years Eve. The snow still lay crisp upon the ground, but the air was pleasant and the sun shone warmly down between the small wisps of cloud. I pulled on my boots over my jeans, threw on a pale blue alpaca sweater, grabbed my mittens and headed for the garden. My mother eyed me carefully as I passed through the kitchen and out the side door.

"Where do you think you are going, Ginevra?" My mother's shrill voice called from the doorway. I stopped and turned slowly, choosing my words carefully.

"It's such a glorious day out, I thought I'd wander through your lovely garden, maybe venture into the back meadow?" I smiled angelically. She eyed me carefully before giving me a curt nod, which meant she approved.

I trudged through the ankle deep snow, heading for the small knot of trees that bordered the back meadow. There was a creek there, that trickled smoothly in the warmer months but it was just frost and ice now. I found my favourite childhood tree, an old willow with thick yawning branches and spindly vines that swayed gently in the wind. Placing one foot warily on the mountainous roots at the base of the trunk, I heaved myself up onto one of the lower branches. From my position, perched on a branch nearly eight feet above the ground, I had my equivalent of a birds-eye view of the vast span of landscape around me. I nestled back against the trunk, dangling one of my legs off the edge of the branch, when movement outside the Burrow caught my eye. Someone had apparated into the meadow and now strode into the garden and into the house. Mere moments later, the person exited the house and stalked back out into the meadow. I strained my eyes to see who it was. The person was tall, wearing a black travelling cloak, and I was almost certain that it was a male guessing by the short crop of hair. The trademark flaming red Weasley hair was not present on this person, and I sighed slightly, disappointed that one of my brothers had not come to rescue me.

I watched the visitor closely as he walked back to the spot that he had apparated in, near the back gate into the meadow. He paused then, and looked down at the ground and then up again at the knot of trees on the other side of the meadow, almost directly at me. I watched him repeat the process a few times, trying to stifle a giggle. The man then began walking in my direction, keeping his eyes on the ground. I tilted my head to the side in wonder at what he was doing. And then, it dawned on me. My breath caught in my throat and I had to cling to the branch in fear that I might fall off. He was following my footprints in the snow. And I knew exactly where they'd lead him. Right underneath me.

I watched intensely, every part of my body froze and I struggled to remember to breathe. The man drew closer, slowing now as my footprints became harder to see in the long grass between the trees. I reached out to a twig that stemmed from the branch I sat on, trying to break it off quietly, but it broke with a brusque snap. The man halted, looking around him for where the noise had come from. Not finding anything, he continued slowly into the trees, following my footprints. I let out a staggered breath that I'd been holding in.

The man was directly beneath me now, having lost my trail at the base of the willow. He straightened up, my foot dangling mere feet from the top of his head, and scanned the surrounding area. Slowly raising my arm, I threw the twig at the mans head with as much might as my scrawny arms could muster. It hit the man with a thud.

"Grrrupppmmhhh," the man growled, his hand shooting to rub the spot on his head where the twig had hit its target. Slowly, he looked up – and I realised I'd made a very stupid mistake. It was too late to scream, and I had no wand to defend myself.

Bright emerald eyes stared up at me through round black spectacles. And I was again overcome with the instant paralysis of shock, my breath caught in my throat, my balance wavered and I had to grip tightly to the branch once more. The man smiled, and his emerald eyes lit up at the sight of me.

"Harry…" I spoke breathlessly. He laughed then.

"Ginny, my darling, do you usually throw twigs at visitors?"

"I'm so sorry Harry! I didn't realise – I mean, if I had've - " He grinned up at me, and in one swift movement swung himself up onto the branch beside me. I instantly went to protest, but it was too late. CRACK. The branch couldn't hold the weight of both of us. "Harry! The branch! It's not strong enough!" But Harry grinned, shifting his weight towards me, forcing another crack from the branch beneath us. He leaned closer to me now, pinning me against the trunk of the tree. He was close enough that I could feel his warm breath against my skin, and smell his masculine aroma of scents that continued to mystify me.

He whispered into my ear. "Well then, we'll just have to stay here… Any movement might cause the branch to snap right off." I breathed in deeply, his smell making me dizzy whilst driving me wild with desire for him. "…I missed you." It was these three small words that triggered in my brain, and I remembered why I cried myself to sleep at night, why I truly was miserable the past five days, why it felt as if there was a huge hole inside me and the only way I could keep myself from falling apart was to wrap my arms around myself.

With the little space I had to move, I leaned away from him. I knew my facial expression to be of disinterest because Harry looked alarmed. "What's the matter, Ginny?" This simple question riled up such emotions in me that not even Snape's anger could compare.

"What's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter. You declare that you never wanted to lose me again. And yet. You run off with Ron and Hermione not even an hour afterwards, without saying goodbye and I do not hear from you since. Do you have any idea how I must have felt? How I still feel?" I saw the regret; the shame and the sorrow swell into Harry's eyes immediately. And I felt bad, wishing I could take back all the harsh words I'd said.

"I wanted to tell you our plans, but I just couldn't bare to see the sadness in your eyes. It was cowardly of me… and I'm so terribly sorry I hurt you Ginny." I looked away from him, which was rather difficult considering the close proximity of our bodies and our limited room to move. "I tried owling you, but they were all returned unopened…" My eyes widened at this, and my gaze snapped back to Harry's face.

"I never received…" But Harry stopped me.

"I know. When I came, just now – your mother forbid me to see you… So, I suppose I can put two and two together. She isn't happy with Ron, and in turn Hermione and me. I can't say that I blame her. But it's something we need to do. She'll just have to understand that." I smiled gently.

"She will, eventually. She's very stubborn… It's where Ron gets it from."

"Ginny… Your mother won't let me even see you. We leave, in little over a week. I want to be able to see you as much as possible… Can't you come visit, at Grimmauld Place?" I shook my head slowly, as I cast my eyes down from his penetrating gaze of emerald green.

"I'm practically under house arrest. She hardly lets me out of her sight… She's afraid of losing another child…" Harry seemed to understand.

"Well then, there's no other choice. I shall come here everyday, and we will meet under this willow tree, in secret." I smiled now, and so did he – it reached up into his eyes and it was this typical Harry-smile that always made my heart melt and body swoon. In one agile movement, Harry ducked his head so as his lips pressed against mine. The sensation his kisses gave me are indescribable. It sent chills across my body. It made me crave more. To be closer. To be one. In a smooth movement, his tongue brushed across my lips – parting them. And I tasted him. And it was good. Insatiable. Passionate. He was a drug and I was his addict. I wanted more. I needed more. And all too soon, it was over. Harry was pushing me away – breathless – smiling his crooked smile.

"Ginny… not only do you make me forget to breathe, but with you I'm afraid I'll get carried away. And we aren't exactly in the most stable position right now." I smirked up at him and he planted a kiss on my nose before jumping down from our branch. He turned around, reached out his arms, and I slid into them as he lowered me safely to the ground. There was no place I felt safer than his arms, and to this day that has never changed.

And so began our courtship, so to speak. It would be the most intense and passionate week of my teenage life.


End file.
